In the Quiet Places
by fembuck
Summary: TJ.  Vanessa.  A supply closet.  TJ/Vanessa, PWP, FEMSLASH


**Title: **In the Quiet Places**  
>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Stargate Universe  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> TJ/Vanessa  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,529  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Stargate Universe, TJ/Vanessa, Secret  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> _Green Beer & Kisses: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle_

xxx

TJ's head pressed against the bulkhead behind her as a slow, deep groan of pleasure escaped from her throat. The Marines advertised themselves as the few and the proud, and as TJ's eyes fluttered shut in delight, there was no doubt in her mind as to the accuracy of the statement. There were very few people who could do what Vanessa James could do with her fingers, and TJ thought that the Lieutenant should be very proud of her skills. So, when TJ felt Vanessa's fingers still inside of her, the sound that escaped from her throat was one of abject disappointment.

"What's wrong?" TJ panted softly, forcing her eyes open so that she could see the expression on Vanessa's face.

"You're making too much noise," Vanessa whispered, before leaning in to kiss TJ softly to take some of the sting out of her words. "You've gotta be quiet," she breathed out against TJ's mouth a second before she started to touch TJ again, using her thumb to stroke the medics clit. The movement of Vanessa's thumb elicited another loud moan from the blonde, and Vanessa sighed. "Baby, that's not quiet."

TJ closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, trying to pull herself together. She knew that Vanessa was right, that they – or more specifically she – needed to keep her vocalizations down. The supply room they were tucked away in was rarely used, but it was attached to the make-shift gym the marines had set up, and less than ten metres away from them on the other side of the wall off-duty officers were getting in their daily workout.

"Sorry," TJ sighed, opening her eyes. "You're just _very_ good at that," she continued, her lips curving up into a playful grin when Vanessa smiled at her. The lieutenant's smile was both abashed and smug in a way that only Vanessa could manage, and like always the sight of it made TJ's knees feel weak.

"Yeah?" James asked softly, angling her head up to kiss TJ's neck knowing how sensitive the area was and that putting her lips there would make TJ tremble.

"Yeah," TJ confirmed, breathing in deeply and shivering when Vanessa's lips caressed her neck.

"You want some more?" Vanessa asked, nipping at TJ's throat teasingly.

"Mm," TJ hummed bucking her hips gently, urging Vanessa to begin moving within her again.

"Can you be quiet?" James asked pulling her lips away from TJ's skin so that she could see her face.

Blue eyes met brown as TJ looked down at Vanessa, and the blonde licked her suddenly dry lips before she nodded slowly. Vanessa was acting like Lt. James at that moment – focused, unflappable, and fierce – and TJ found her body responding to the brunette's commanding presence. It turned TJ on to an almost embarrassing degree when Vanessa acted like that with her, and her skin flushed as her inner-muscles clenched at Vanessa's fingers, signaling to the brunette just how much she wanted her to continue.

Vanessa's eyelashes fluttered as she felt TJ pull on her fingers, and she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from moaning when she felt the new wave of wetness that followed.

"You better," Vanessa whispered, voice rougher than it had been when she had spoken just moments before, "Because if you make another sound, I'm going to have to take decisive action."

TJ released a shaky breath, and a small shudder ran through her body. She wasn't scared. She knew that Vanessa would never do anything to her that she didn't want, but the threat in Vanessa's voice, toothless as it was, lit TJ up and she had to fight with herself to stop from breathlessly whispering, "I'll be good."

It was true that Vanessa had always liked to take control of the situation when they were together, and TJ was always more than happy to concede the top to her, but she didn't think it was necessary to let on just how much she enjoyed being on the bottom.

Vanessa's fingers began to move again, and TJ's eyes fluttered shut. Vanessa's lips touched her own, and TJ tilted her head down to make it easier for Vanessa to kiss her as the brunette's talented fingers began to build TJ towards breaking once more. They kissed for a long time, until TJ was breathless, and then Vanessa shifted to nip and lick her way back down to TJ's neck as the medic panted, teasing TJ's sensitive flesh with her lips and tongue as her fingers curled inside of the blonde.

TJ felt a cry building within her as Vanessa's fingers worked her and she bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet, chewing on the soft, plump flesh desperately as her orgasm began to mount. She wasn't a screamer but she _was_ vocal and it was difficult for her to remain completely silent as her orgasm neared. She wanted to speak, she wanted to say Vanessa's name; she wanted to tell Vanessa how good what she was doing to her felt. But she had to stay quiet. They had to stay hidden. This was a secret rendezvous, and she knew that if she let herself make noise that the cry she released when she came _would_ be loud enough for the marine's in the gym to hear. The crew quarters were well sound-proofed, but in public areas of the ship the walls were much thinner and sound carried easily.

So, TJ bit down on her lip as her hips bucked into Vanessa's hand. She bit her lip as she felt the beginning of her orgasm begin to coil hot and tight in her stomach. She bit her lip when she felt Vanessa's thumb on her clit again, and when Vanessa's fingers curled inside of her once more sending a wave of pleasure so intense through her that she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, TJ clenched around Vanessa's fingers and came so hard that she would have fallen to the floor if Vanessa's arm hadn't quickly wrapped around her waist.

When TJ's eyes finally fluttered opened again a minute later, she found Vanessa's lovely face hovering before her looking concerned.

"You're bleeding," Vanessa said softly, lifting her hand to gently wipe a small drop of blood off of TJ's lip.

"It's just a flesh wound," TJ breathed out, a small smile playing on her lips as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. The truth was that her lip did sting a bit but it wasn't a serious cut, and the aftershocks that were still running through her, making her body tremble, more than made up for the slight discomfort from her lip. "Had to stay quiet," TJ whispered as Vanessa pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"There's another door. We could have gone to my quarters. You didn't need to bite your lip off," Vanessa said holding TJ's eyes seriously for a few seconds before her sober expression started to crack and her lips curved up into a teasing smile. "I had plans for that mouth once we got out of here."

"Hey," TJ objected lightly. "Don't bench me yet, coach. I swear, I've got another few innings left in me," TJ continued in a sly tone that made Vanessa have to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her laughter.

TJ waited until Vanessa had calmed some, then she reached out and drew Vanessa's hand away from her mouth so that she could lean down and kiss her soundly, luxuriating in the soft, familiar warmth of Vanessa's lips. The woman's tongue was as talented as her fingers were and if TJ didn't have to breathe she never would have stopped kissing her.

"Baby," Vanessa groaned quietly when the need for air finally caused them to part.

Vanessa's voice was breathy and anxious and TJ knew that Vanessa was in pretty desperate need of her. TJ's hands twitched where they rested on Vanessa's hips. She wanted to just press Vanessa against the wall, undo Vanessa's belt and drop to her knee's as she dragged Vanessa's pants down with her, but Vanessa was loud, especially when TJ used her mouth on her, so there was no way TJ could go down on her where they were without drawing the attention of every marine in the gym.

"You leave first," TJ said, leaning down to brush her lips briefly against Vanessa's. "I'll wait for a minute and then follow," she continued as Vanessa stepped back from her and began to tug at her uniform until it looked relatively in order. "Don't start without me," TJ added playfully, brushing her fingers against Vanessa's hand as the brunette began to move past her towards the back door.

"Don't be long and I won't have to," Vanessa murmured, stroking the back of TJ's hand with her thumb once before she continued toward the door.

The End


End file.
